The present invention relates to devices for indicating and displaying bio-rhythm cycles simultaneously to determine critical days in a person's physical, emotional and mental cycles. Heretofore, devices have used graph paper to hand draw curves for short periods of time after calculating starting points on complicated graphs. The devices require that the curves be drawn for each person and is a time consuming and slow process. In addition, the curves are often inaccurate.
Some devices have utilized electronic calculators for displaying curves, however, these devices have a limited time such as one month and do not readily display an entire year for forming an overall picture of one's bio-rhythm curves. Heretofore, none of the devices have simultaneously displayed two sets of curves so that person's having a close relationship such as husband and wife or people working together may simultaneously displace their particular bio-rhythm curves for that year to determine on what days they would be incompatible and most compatible.
The science of bio-rhythms deals with a theory that our bodies produce, store up and release energy on regular cycles. These cycles begin at birth and keep perfect time, never gaining or losing a second throughout our life time. There are three bio-rhythmic cycles, and each has its own rhythmic clock: the physical cycle which is 23 days long, the emotional cycle which is 28 days long, and the mental cycle which is 33 days long. The pattern of highs and lows of these cycles has a powerful effect on our moods, physical state and mental ability. On high days you will be most creative and mentally sharp and on low days you will be less demanding of yourself. These cycles are represented by sine waves having a wave length equal to the length of the cycle. The horizontal axis represents the critical line. As the sine wave crosses the critical line this is a caution day in which you are more apt to have physical, emotional, or mental failures.
Since the cycle runs from the moment of birth one can compute his cycle for each year of his life and recognize caution days of the month or year and prepare for them to prevent problems from occuring on these days.